<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Stay Gone by purple_bookcover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407113">Don't Stay Gone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover'>purple_bookcover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Pining, Top Hypnos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hypnos waits for Zagreus to return. This time, Zagreus is taking too long, far too long. By the time Zagreus finally climbs out of the Styx, Hypnos needs to take what's his, to hold it close before Zagreus can slip away again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Stay Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Zagreus crawls out of the Styx, Hypnos is waiting. </p><p>Zagreus sighs, rolling his shoulders. That was a rough run. He nearly made it to the surface, but not without defying death at the hands of his father’s minions multiple times. Hades himself finally put Zagreus down and not gently. Despite having a fresh, reborn body, Zagreus aches with phantom pains. </p><p>“Well.” </p><p>Zagreus stops. Hypnos is scowling. “Out with it,” Zagreus says.</p><p>He expects a joke, some shitty, snide remark, but all Hypnos says is, “Took you long enough.”</p><p>Zagreus doesn’t bother explaining. He shrugs, walking right past Hypnos and toward his chambers. He’s tired, which is a rarity. Maybe it was that brief taste of the surface that has him so drained. By the time he enters his room he’s grateful that he actually has a bed, seldom used though it is. He sinks down on it and starts stripping off armor. </p><p>That’s when he notices Hypnos.</p><p>Zagreus startles. Hypnos followed him all the way to his room and now he’s just hovering there in front of Zagreus, arms folded over his chest. </p><p>“Can I help you?” Zagreus says.</p><p>Hypnos jabs a finger at Zagreus. “Why were you gone so long? What were you doing? I couldn’t even see you anymore.”</p><p>“Whoa, hey, slow down, Hypnos.”</p><p>Hypnos’s feet touch the ground, but it’s in service of letting him loom over Zagreus. For all his slender frame, he’s not short, especially not compared to a sitting Zagreus, who suddenly feels quite outmatched by the God of Sleep. </p><p>“Where were you?” Hypnos is curt, voice dipping lower than usual. He almost sounds like Than for a moment.</p><p>“I was trying to get to the surface,” Zagreus says. </p><p>Hypnos studies Zagreus, who squirms under the scrutiny. Then he lunges forward, pressing his mouth against Zagreus’s, kissing him so hard Zagreus falls back onto the bed. Hypnos follows, climbing over him, pushing him into the mattress by the mouth. </p><p>Zagreus gasps for breath when Hypnos relents. Hypnos perches over Zagreus, golden eyes boring into him. </p><p>“I thought you weren’t coming back,” Hypnos says. It’s an accusation, a rebuke, though Zagreus can’t fathom why.</p><p>Hypnos slips Zagreus’s chiton off his shoulder to bare the rest of his chest and dips his head to kiss and suck at exposed skin. Zagreus sucks in a sharp breath. This is all happening so quickly today. Zagreus has a single heartbeat in which to wonder what’s spurring Hypnos on like this, then Hypnos is sitting on him, rolling his hips while he keeps nipping at Zagreus’s chest. </p><p>Zagreus bucks up when Hypnos reaches his neck and sucks mercilessly on <i>that</i> spot, that place he discovered during some previous hookup and never forgot about since. Zagreus has been surprised by just how astute Hypnos has been since their strange trysts began. It was all just a tipsy accident after a bad trip through Tartarus, but Hypnos has kept coming back – and he’s been keeping a record of their encounters, judging by his merciless efficiency in getting Zagreus hard and gasping. </p><p>Hypnos is undoing Zagreus’s belt, shoving aside fabric, yanking at his leggings. He’s quick and greedy and remarkably <i>active</i> about the whole thing, getting to Zagreus’s hard cock almost too quickly, stoking almost too swiftly. Zagreus feels like he barely just climbed out of that fucking river and now he’s groaning in Hypnos’s hold, swaying up into his firm grip. </p><p>Hypnos pumps faster and Zagreus squeezes his eyes shut. He bites back a moan, jerking his hips to fuck up into Hypnos’s hand. His gut clenches and tightens, coiling in on the pleasure threatening to burst out too soon.</p><p>“H-Hypnos,” he gasps. “Hypnos, it’s-it’s too much. I might--” </p><p>Hypnos stops, but does not relent, removing his hand only to wriggle his fingers into Zagreus’s mouth.</p><p>“Shh,” he says. “I’ve got you now.” </p><p>Perhaps its meant as an endearment, a sweet, lulling promise, but Zagreus tastes something bitter behind those words. The taste is pushed deeper as Hypnos’s fingers invade. Zagreus gags on Hypnos’s hand as he prods farther, running along Zagreus’s tongue, tickling his throat. He moans a warning and Hypnos yanks his slick fingers out.</p><p>Hypnos leans overs Zagreus, kissing the mouth he ravaged just seconds ago. “Shh,” he says again. “Lay back. There’s no need to fight anymore. You aren’t out there battling. You’re safe here with me.” </p><p>Zagreus doesn’t feel quite as safe as he ought, especially as Hypnos’s hand wanders down. Spit-coated fingers tease around Zagreus’s hole, a light touch that sends a surge of heat into Zagreus’s gut. </p><p>There’s something strange about this, something off. A little piece of Zagreus knows it, but can’t hold onto it when Hypnos starts pushing. Much as his mind might be mulling over Hypnos’s words, his body is exhausted and beaten, hungry for comfort. Hypnos slips in easily, two fingers sliding inside Zagreus right from the start. Zagreus sighs out an exhale, trembling with eagerness.</p><p>Hypnos’s hands are long and lean like the rest of him. Zagreus has come to adore these devious fingers, spindly and elegant and dexterous as they are. They take him apart from the first pump, manipulating him with swift, hard touches. Zagreus can’t even really feel them inside him. He just feels the results of their manhandling, the sparks and shivers and heat they send shivering through his body. It loosens some of that tight, clenching tension, but that doesn’t place Zagreus any further from the orgasm threatening to overwhelm him.</p><p>The intensity of the friction drags him away from the edge just a fraction. Zagreus reaches for the edge of the bed and the oil he keeps beneath it, but Hypnos pins him down firmly by the hip. </p><p>“Stay. I have it.” </p><p>With his fingers still buried inside Zagreus, Hypnos unstoppers a vial of oil with his teeth. His voluminous robes are unbelted now, falling loose around his lanky frame, making the soft planes of his lithe body even more stark. Was he keeping that vial in his clothing? That implied he’d been waiting around for Zagreus’s return, but...</p><p>Hypnos yanks his fingers out so abruptly Zagreus yelps. Oil soothes over the soreness, but it is a short-lived relief as Hypnos pushes his cock at Zagreus’s entrance. Zagreus is absurdly ready. He rolls into the pressure, wills that heat and friction inside himself, groans even from the first suggestion of sweet, aching stretch.</p><p>“Fuck,” Zagreus gasps as Hypnos dives inside him.</p><p>The rest of the way goes easier, but Hypnos is squeezing in hurriedly, barely giving Zagreus a moment to catch his breath. Everything is just heat and friction and pressure now. Spots of color burst behind Zagreus’s closed eyes. His breaths scratch their way out of his throat, ragged from moaning.</p><p>Finally, Hypnos seems to have Zagreus where he wants him. He hunches over, pauses with his cock buried deep. </p><p>Zagreus lets his legs flop open wide. There’s no point denying Hypnos now, especially not when he knows how good Hypnos can make him feel, <i>will</i> make him feel, if the heat in that golden-eyed gaze is anything to judge by.</p><p>Hypnos leans forward, using all his lanky length to reach Zagreus’s mouth. His kiss is a soft contrast to the fire simmering in Zagreus’s ass. </p><p>Then Hypnos eases away, plants his hands on either side of Zagreus and pulls back. He fucks into Zagreus so hard it jolts both of them, but Hypnos doesn’t even slow, let alone stop. As Zagreus moans into every rough thrust, Hypnos continues pounding into him. </p><p>Hypnos sinks down and Zagreus clutches at his back, jerking to meet his thrusts. That makes Hypnos moan, a shivering, high sound that sings right into Zagreus’s chest. It’s a familiar song and Zagreus isn’t surprised when Hypnos’s efforts rapidly turn frantic. They’re both so obviously and deliriously close already. Zagreus is scratching tracks into Hypnos’s back while Hypnos slams relentlessly into him. Their voices bound about the room, seeming too loud for just two throats to produce, a whole chorus of moans and gasps and shredded exclamations.</p><p>It’s too much. It was too much from the instant Hypnos pushed him back on the bed and straddled him. Zagreus felt like he was going to explode from the first kiss, but now he’s practically vibrating with need. </p><p>He reaches for himself, yearning to release the pressure. He barely reaches his own cock before Hypnos is going rigid over him, holding himself in place deep, deep inside Zagreus, shuddering as he spills. He whimpers against Zagreus’s skin and even muffled the sounds have a desperate, almost weepy note to them. </p><p>He stays pressed into Zagreus all the way through his release and even after, kissing and nipping at Zagreus’s chest until he comes as well, cum spraying onto both of them as they lay entangled in and on each other. </p><p>Even after, when they’ve cooled a bit and their breathing has calmed, Hypnos seems content to linger inside Zagreus. It isn’t until Zagreus finally says he could use some water that Hypnos reluctantly moves. </p><p>Zagreus takes his time with the necessaries. Yet when he turns to return to his bed, Hypnos is still there. He’s reclining on his side and from the look of things he’s been watching Zagreus go about his clean up. </p><p>Zagreus returns to the bed. “Hey, Hypnos, not that this wasn’t great, but is everything alright?”</p><p>Hypnos sits up abruptly. His clothing is still loose and he starts pulling it into place, even with the mess that’s on his chest and torso. “Huh? Yeah. Just drowsy.” He chuckles but it’s less than convincing. </p><p>“Well, I hope so.” </p><p>He stops Hypnos’s flurry of movement by placing a hand over his on the bed. Hypnos looks at their overlapping hands like they’re some new breed of underworld shade.</p><p>“It always makes me feel better to see you when I return,” Zagreus says. “Even without this part.” </p><p>“Oh, sure, well, you know, just doing my job.” </p><p>“I mean it,” Zagreus says. “You have a way of lightening the mood around here. You’re a good friend.”</p><p>Hypnos snorts a laugh. He slips away from Zagreus’s touch and belts his clothing back into place, shrouded in flowing robes once more, looking small and diminutive in stark contrast to his assertive command of Zagreus’s body only moments ago. He smiles, but it’s as fragile as the thin trickle of light that pierces this deep into the underworld.</p><p>“Always happy to help a friend,” Hypnos says.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/purplebookcover">Twitter</a> (18+ please).</p><p>I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>